


No Going Back

by Boy Oh Boy (Yrion_Lotherus59)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Character Death, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Friendship, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Passion, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yrion_Lotherus59/pseuds/Boy%20Oh%20Boy
Summary: DISCLAIMER: Main character is a made up character, based on my personal creation in the game A.O.T. 2. Just so you're not confused ;)Hailing from Shinganshina District, Eckard Cranz lost his parents and brother during the attack of the Colossal and Armored Titans. He is sworn by revenge and decides to join the cadets. But once he enrolls he gets more than what he bargained for. Not only does he find comrades and friendship, but also love. He concludes there's no going back now...
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Eren Yaeger/Eckard Cranz
Kudos: 1





	No Going Back

Eckard Cranz is just a normal cadet with a normal daily routine; waking up, preparing for the morning assembly, following every order of Instructor Sadies, having lunch, repeating the drills for a whole afternoon, having dinner, again repeat the drills a few more times in the evening, taking a shower and going to sleep. If he’s lucky, he can sleep the whole night through. If not, some more night drills are waiting for him and the other cadets. Right now, he’s at the taking-a-shower-part of his day. Well, actually, the shower part of his routine isn’t that daily. This is the first time in two weeks, since the boot camp started, that he has the chance to shower. Naturally, the boy was a little bit nervous for what’s about to come. Sure, he had already spent quite some time with the other cadets and had already had the chance to get to know them a little, but this is the very first time he would see the other guys – and they him – naked. Eckard is about to open the door of the large shack that did service as a communal showers. He let out a deep sigh as~  
‘Hey is that someone talking about me?’  
It seems like someone is talking to Eckard, interrupting his action.  
‘Hey, yeah, I’m talking to you!’  
It appears that the cadet is pointing his speech towards… none other than me, the narrator!  
‘Yeah, so, uhm, how about you let ME tell MY story?’  
Very well, go ahead…

ECKARD'S POV

Yes, so now I’m standing here right in front of the communal showers. Almost all the other cadets are already inside, but how about I start with telling how my story started? Sounds good? Good, here goes:

My name is Eckard Cranz, born in the Shinganshina District on April 11th, 835. I had two loving parents, Benedikt and Emmi Cranz, and an older brother, Eberhard Cranz. All of them died during the attack of the Colossal and Armored Titans in 845, now two years ago. I’ll never forget that day and I’ll never forgive the beasts that did this to me. I’ll get my vengeance on the Armored Titan, of that you can be sure! The day it happened I was standing on the main square of town, next to some other kids. NOW I realize those kids were none other than Eren, Armin and Mikasa. When shit hit the fan, we all started running; boulders flying around us pulverizing less luckier people in the process. It seemed like hours of running before I encountered my parents and my brother on the streets looking for me. By then, a swarm of titans had already made its way into the district and one of those titans was the Armored Titan. That thing killed my family, right before my eyes. It all happened so fast, I couldn’t say goodbye. Before I knew it I was already being dragged along by a soldier and put on a ship towards the inner districts. It was then that I heard a boy raging about the titans. It was then that Eren Yeager gave me a purpose in life. For two years he haunted my mind and for two years I didn’t see him. Until two weeks ago, when we all joined the 104th Training Corps. I never forgot his speech of that day and nor did I forget his face...

And now I’m here, two weeks later, with a first intensive training schedule behind me. I also got to know Eren and his friends a little bit better in the past weeks, and now I’m about to know him a whole lot better…  
So I finally make my way inside and already hear the water flowing from the showers. Judging from the buzz in the back, the other boys are in quite a happy mood. Time to undress and join the others. Just when I’ve taken off my shirt, I hear a loud voice from behind me.  
‘Well, Cranz, still haven’t showered? You’re even slower than my grandma!’  
I turn around and see that instructor Sadies is standing in the doorway, with his ever so stern face. Indeed I must have been really slow; as some of the other cadets were just finished and had just joined me, still completely naked, to getting dressed again.  
‘See? Cadets Wagner and Kefka are already finished, you should hurry up!’  
With those words, Sadies leaves the building and I quickly strip. I make my way to the shower room and in the corner of my eyes I notice Thomas and Franz peeking at my back – maybe my butt?  
Once in the shower room, I can hardly see anything because of the steam, I can only hear a lot of buzz. I go stand under a nozzle and close my eyes as the water starts flowing over my body. The feeling of the water caressing me was amazing. I open my eyes again and notice that most of the steam’s gone and I can see my fellow cadets showering. What a sight; the whole room filled with naked boys. Now I’m not a prude one, but being surrounded by this many other people, does make me somewhat squeamish to be honest. Back when I was younger it wasn’t a habit of seeing friends or other boys naked, so this is the very first time to see some of the cadets that I’ve got to know better over the past weeks completely naked. One of them that is standing right in front of me with his back to me, is Armin. Quite a slender back, I must add. In fact, Armin as a whole is one of the most slender boys of all the cadets. Slender, but not too much, so in that way, he has quite a nice body. I’m not even being fully aware of it, but studying every detail of Armin’s back – and butt – is the only thing I can focus on. Until a familiar voice snaps me out of it.  
‘Hey, Cranz, what are you doing?’  
With a sudden move, I turn my head and see him. ‘Oh, wow, hey, Eren!’  
Yes, freakin’ Eren-Jeager-Bombastic is looking at me with a frown. In the past weeks I occasionally had a conversation with him, but always on the surface. There’s something about him that I find very intriguing, I don’t know why or what…  
‘Why were you staring at Armin’s ass?’  
The latter, now hearing his name in such sentence, turns around in shock and gives me a shameful look. Now I am the one blushing and trying to fix the situation. ‘Huh, was I? No, I was just lost in thoughts, Armin. I wasn’t staring at your butt, I swear!’ of course, I lie, but the poor boy doesn’t have to know. I look at Eren again, who’s now laughing. ‘You should have seen your face, Cranz! Hilarious!’  
The brunette boy is so busy laughing that he doesn’t notice me staring at him. Well, especially his body. Something about his face makes him so beautiful, truly easy on the eyes. Pretty blue eyes and long, messy – but at the same time – smooth hair are also very noticeable. Now, his body is where the fun starts. His upper body is quite toned, not yet very muscular, but I suppose that’ll come in due time. His skin also quite tanned; is it because of genetics or did he use to sunbathe a lot, I don’t know. But man, not only his tan but also the smoothness of his skin are really phenomenal. I don’t know how his parents have done it, but they made a masterpiece. The flaccid dick hanging between his legs is also a sight to behold: not too long, but also not too short. Not too thick, but also not very slender.  
Man, I’m so gay…

Another loud “Cranz” snaps me out of my in-depth analysis of Eren’s body. It feels like several minutes have passed, but Eren couldn’t possibly have been laughing for literal minutes. So, a few seconds have passed and Armin has gone back to scrubbing off his body and Eren is just staring at me. Well, now I’m noticing his eyes slightly staring at my lower parts, so is he doing the same as I’ve been doing just now?  
‘Hey, Eren, everything okay?’ I ask.  
The boy’s eyes shot back to my face. ‘Yea, yea, I think I’m ready. You coming with me?’  
The question startles me. Also, Eren seems a little bit scattered, so I’m not sure if his question was intentional. He sounded like we are best of friends. Anyway, I comply and take a towel, wrap it around my waist and goes first towards the exit. Eren repeats my action and is following me.  
‘Hey, so Cranz, did I hear correctly that you’re also from Shinganshina?’ Eren asks once we are standing outside. I subconsciously notice more cadets coming out of the bathrooms. They’re heading towards the plaza of the training camp and I automatically start moving in the same direction. Not having answered Eren’s question yet, he starts to walk with me.  
‘Yeah, that’s correct. I heard you’re from Shinganshina as well?’  
Eren gives me the cutest smile ever. ‘Yes, that’s right! Mikasa and Armin are also from Shinganshina!’  
‘So I heard,’ I answer while nodding. Just as the words have come out my mouth, I see Mikasa running towards us. She completely ignores me and yanks Eren at his arms. ‘Come with me.’  
‘Well, I guess we’ll talk later, Cranz!’ Eren yells at me while being dragged away. Heh. That was a weird – but uh – nice evening. It’s not that Eren seemed unreachable, but him just starting to talk to me, in the showers of all places, was just unexpected. 

Not that I didn’t like it, though.

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter of many to come! :) English is not my native language, so sorry for the mistakes.


End file.
